


Soulmates

by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fukuroudani, Gen, Haikyuu soulmates, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Other, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kenhina - Freeform, smart hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi
Summary: A world where at the age of 16 a mark your soulmate made appears on your skin.It can be a word, a quote, a small drawing or both.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129490
Comments: 20
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1 - Who is it

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after seasons 4 training camps. They are going on a training camp to Tokyo after the camp Kageyama, Tsukki and Hinata went on. Time between Nationals and the camps are 3 months instead of their original time.

On your 16th birthday you get to draw a symbol on your body somewhere. That same day it appears on your soulmates in the same spot. People typically write small phrases, their names, or draw something small and cute. It could only be in black or white. 

Hinata was no different. He got his soulmate mark when he was barely 15. It was a small, cute calico cat sitting next to a flying bird. The location was on the inside of his right ankle closer to his foot. It could easily be covered up yet revealed at the same time. 

Hinata fell in love with the mark. It was so cute, in his opinion. That day he learned his soulmate loved cats. Hinata was often found admiring his mark in his spare time. He would sit with his right leg crossed over his left and stare at the mark.

When Hinata was about to turn 16 he was already in high school and he figured out what his mark was going to be. He had it all planned out, a small black crow with the words fly in it. He was going to place it on the inside of his left ankle, the opposite of his soulmates. 

  
  


Hinata always found the soulmate thing amazing. Two people made for each other, some are lucky and find a soul mate while others spend their entire life searching and never finding them. Others fall in love with other people instead of their soulmates leaving more people knowing yet never being able to grasp them. Your soulmate could be your best friend, a stranger, an enemy, an Idol. Anyone.

Hinata found it funny that it took Daichi and Suga 3 years before they realized they were soulmates. Hinata could tell on the first day of school when Daichi and Suga both had the same mark on their wrist.

The soulmates on his team were all cute, there was Asahi and Noya, Daichi and Suga, Tanaka and Ennoshita, lastly there was Kinnoshita and Narita. They were all cute couples. Hinata had a feeling Kiyoko and Yachi would be together soon as well.

Many called Hinata dumb or stupid, truth is Hinata’s brilliant. He just doesn’t show it. He may suck at school, it’s not Hinata’s fault! He used to live with his dad in America during his elementary years.

Hinata’s parents used to live in America together before his mom had to come back to Japan for some unknown reason to Hinata. After they came back Hinata and his mother, Himawari, was pregnant with Natsu. The family still talks to their father who lives in America. Shoyo’s father owns several companies and sends money over so Himawari doesn’t have to work.

**(AN:Himawari means Sunflower in Japanese, I thought it was fitting since Shoyo means Sun and Natsu means Born in Summer or Summer. I was going with the summer theme and came up with Himawari.)**

Daichi and Suga acted like the team dad and mom. Ennoshita was also like the team's bigger sibling. He was responsible and tried to control the team as best as he could. He was always helping Daichi and Suga too. 

He was the oldest first year on the team so most of the team was excited for his birthday. Although it was during a holiday break, they would be at the two week training camp in Tokyo during his birthday. The teams were going to be celebrating at the training camp. 

Most of the team still didn’t know what he was planning on for his mark. They had been trying to get it out of him for months now. Hinata has given them hints to like, ‘It can fly’ ‘it flies like a bird’ and even ‘It’s Karasuno’s nickname.’ 

Hinata was wondering if his team was full of Dense idiots. 

Well the only ones who haven’t really asked were Tsuikishima, Daichi and Suga. Hinata could tell only four people knew what it was, those being the three who hadn’t asked and Yamaguchi 

Kageyama and some of the second years would start random conversations with him yet they never were able to get what it was.

They didn’t even know his other soulmates mark, besides the third years, the one on his right foot. His mother, Daichi, Suga, Asahi and sister were the only ones who saw it. It’s not even like he hides it, people just don’t look for soulmate marks there since they're popular on wrist and arms. Even the shoulder or collar bones are popular.

Hinata hasn’t even hidden it from them, they just never paid attention. Everyone on the team except for Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yachi, Kiyoko, and Yamaguchi has their soulmate’s mark. All the first years except for Hinata basically.

Hinata starts to suspect that Yachi has hers, she just hasn’t told anybody. Hinata had asked her once and she just turns into a stuttering mess and starts to panic.

The team, except the third years, never asked Hinata if he had his mark so he never told anyone on the team, except the third years. 

Hinata was doing the assessment with ease since it was his English class, They had to fill out a few papers on basic sentence structure. The stuff he learned back in second and third grade. It kinda came easy to him.

Hinata heard the bell and raced out of class, he quickly ran to the club room to put his practice clothes on. 

They’ve been practicing harder since Nationals were soon. 3 months to be exact. 3 months of Teams all around Tokyo getting better each and every day.

Hinata got ready, he was putting his shirt on when the second years entered the club room. 

“Hello Senpai’s,” Hinata yelled out to the second year.

“Hello Hinata~Kun” “Shoyo~Kun” “Hinata!” he got back.

Hinata talked with his Senpai’s as the rest of the team walked in. Hinata sat on the bench and switched his socks and shoes. Hinata and Suga locked eyes when Hinata took his right sock off. 

“Hinata!” Suga said, trying to get the team to look at Hinata, his advances failing.

“Yes Suga?” 

“Are you excited about your 16th birthday? It’s coming up in a week!” Suga said, this caused everyone to stop talking and look at Hinata and Suga.

“Yes Suga~San! Since we’re leaving tomorrow for the training camps my mom and sister are having a small party tonight with some of my old friends from Elementary and Middle School!” Hinata said with excitement. A few of his old american friends would be coming. He video chats them weekly, his old friend group would be coming. It was a small group of four, excluding Hinata, Including Hinata would make 5.

“That’s wonderful Hinata!” 

“I can ask my mom if I can invite the Volleyball team! Let me text her really quick! We can even all stay at my house! It should be big enough.” Hinata said while typing on his phone.

“That would be amazing Hinata! How about you guys?” Suga asked the team. Everyone showed signs of approval.

“My mom said yes! I hope you guys don’t mind the long walk. It’s a 30 mile walk.” Hinata said jumping in excitement!

“Wait,” Daichi said, clapping his hands to get attention, “there must have been closer schools Hinata!”

“Correct! I just really wanted to go to Karasuno so I started getting better stamina and riding my bike over the mountain. Biking can take anywhere between 30 minutes to an hour depending on how fast I go. I can sometimes make it in 25 if I’m lucky.” Hinata said, impressing everyone.

“We will all go to Hinatas in a group. Hinata do you have clothes for all of us?” 

“I should! I have some clothes from when my friends back in middle school slept over and there's also some of my dad's old things!” Hinata said looking at everyone.

“Alright then it’s time for practice.” Daichi said, leading the excited teens out of the club room.

Today for practice Hinata was wearing his Volleyball shoes and a pair of short socks. His soulmates mark on display as usual. 

They were practicing receives, Hinata, Noya and Daichi were on the receiving side as Kageyama walked up to serve. Hinata went after the ball and was able to receive it startling everyone. 

Everyone stared at Hinata as the ball fell to the floor by his right foot. Noya looked at the ball and saw his mark.

Hinata got many yells of encouragement as Noya seemed to stare at his ankle. He finally understood what that mark was.

“HINATA!” Noya yelled, startling everyone yet again.

“Yes Senpai?” 

“You never told us you had your mark.” Noya said, pointing to Hinata’s right foot. The Karasuno team looked at Hinata's ankle to see a small cat and a bird.

“Well no one asked except Daichi~Senpai, Suga~Senpai and Asahi~Senpai” responded Hinata calmly.

Hinata looked at everyone as they continued to stare at him. Hinata shrugged his shoulders before picking up the ball and practiced not dropping the ball. 

Kageyama walked over to Hinata and grabbed his shoulders causing Hinata to drop the ball again.

“Bakayama! Why’d~ you do that” Hinata said, dragging out the Why’d.

“How long have you had your soulmate mark?”

“Since I was barely 15. Why?” Hinata questioned.

The whole team was shocked. The third years knew he had the mark but hadn’t known for the amount of time he’s had it.

Hinata heard a few gasps, some shouting ‘That Long’ and ‘What does it look like’. He even got a ‘Do you know who your soulmate is’. That last question shut everyone up.

That went through everyone's mind, ‘Who was Hinata’s soulmate?’


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's birthday party pt. 1

Hinata went quiet, he had an idea of who it was. There was one person he knew who had a similar mark on their right ankle as well. It’s just he wasn’t quite su- 

“ana HINATA!”

Hinata was broken from his thoughts by Ennoshita yelling.

“Huh oh Ennoshita~Senpai?” Hinata questioned the boy as his face was up against his face.

“Hinata I’ve been calling you for five minutes now. You spaced out at Tanaka’s question. Because of your reaction you already know who it is soooo who it is!” 

“Um Ennoshita~Senpai..I’m not completely sure it's them plus I haven’t even told them yet. I don’t want to tell you who it is and it ends up being the wrong person.” Hinata confessed with a sad look in his eyes.

“Ooh Hinata,” Suga said hugging the younger teen. He already knew that he had a crush on a certain someone with a mark in the same location. Hinata didn’t say who but Suga already had his guesses.  He already knew Hinata had his eyes on a certain pudding headed setter. The cat and the crow, makes an interesting couple in his opinion.

The group carried on to practice like usual. Tsukishima gave Hinata annoyed looks while Kageyama kept glaring at Hinata in jealousy. Noya and Tanaka were teasing Hinata but Daichi and Suga would break it up before it got too crazy.

Soon after practice was over and the group of teens started the hike to Hinata’s house making light chatter. The group was about 35 minutes in when some of the members (Kageyama) started to complain about the walk.

“Hinata how long till we get to your house?”

“Oh,” Tsukishima started, “Is the king getting tired.”

“Shut up Saltyshima”

“Now you're taking shorty’s insults how original”

“Knock it off you too,” Daichi said, staring at the bickering duo.

“Yes Senpai,” “Yes Daichi” Kageyama and Tsukishima said.

“We have about another 15 to 20 minutes left to answer your question Kageyama.” Hinata said while walking his bike next to Yamaguchi. 

Hinata looked back over to Yamaguchi as they talked about a comic series they both had read. 

After 17 minutes of walking they arrived at Hinata’s house. Hinata got excited and walked inside. The first person he saw was one of his best friends for America. 

_ “Maggie,” _ Hinata said in perfect English shocking his volleyball team.

**(AN:** **_Italics means English_ ** **if it’s normal it’s Japanese. Everyone can mostly understand what there saying except Kageyama, Tanaka and Noya)**

A girl with light blonde, almost white, hair in two french braids, brown eyes, and a pure white dress walked over and gave Hinata a hug. 

_ “Shoyo I missed you! Scarlet, Brayden and Dylan are already in the food. Like Normal. How are you! You big goofball.”  _ The girl there guessed Maggie said dragging Shoyo into the living room.

The volleyball team followed behind to see a group of 15 people, Hinata was being drowned in hugs by everyone. Hinata was talking to some people in Japanese, others in English and three in both. The group started to get sucked into the party and were enjoying themselves with Shoyo’s friends.

A man walked into the house that made three people freeze, those three being a young girl named Natsu - Hinata’s sister - and Hinata’s mom. Natsu was the first to move and ran from across the room at the bigger man. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birtday part pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that's wondering, the first years have been to Hinata's home before. Kageyama mostly gets driven by his sister of takes his bike so he is a little tired from the long walk.

Japanese  _ English _

“DADDY” Natsu yelled at the man. That’s when everyone realized who that man was, Shoyo’s mystery father.

_ “HUDSON!”  _ Shoyo’s mother said lightly walking over to the man,

“DAD,” Shoyo said, running to the man.

The ginger man hugged them and started to speak to them in rusty Japanese, “Shoyo, Himawari, Natsu my princess. I’m back home for Shoyo’s birthday party! I can only stay for a day before I return to America.” The man, named Hudson, said with a sad smile and tears in his eyes.

“That’s enough for me Dad.” Shoyo said, burying himself deeper into his father's arms.

The family spent minutes in each other's embrace, the others at the party were cooing and taking photos of the family.

“Shoyo can I finally see your mark!” Hudson said with a slight smirk.

Shoyo blushed before pushing his foot out to reveal his mark. His father saw it and inspected it, “The mark you chose would really complement this. A bla-” A hand was placed over his mouth.

“It’s a surprise!” Shoyo said with a hand over Hudson's mouth.

Suga cooed while his phone video taped. It had been since the man walked in. Suga had this feeling that a camera would be needed soon. 

They finally left Hudson's embrace before four other figures hugged him.

_ “Hudson! Why are you here, I clearly remember you're supposed to be on a talk show in two days!”  _ A girl with Scarlet red hair said. Her red hair and red eyes shined brightly and matched her red dress, black tights and black beanie. 

_ “Scarlet! I am but can I not visit my son for his 16th birthday party?”  _

_ “I mean sure but still!” _

The girl looked at the man sternly before he gave up and gave into the girl and apologized.

“Dad you better not miss it! I was excited to watch it” Shoyo said in Japanese before repeating himself in English.

“Shoyo, I do speak Japanese. You know that right. I may have been born in America but I do speak fluent Japanese, along with Spanish, French and German.”

“Sorry Dad, it’s just we talk on the phone in English a lot. How is Hollywood? 

Hudson laughed before explaining the new movie he was staring in. Most of Shoes American friends could speak Japanese so they were able to keep up in the story. 

The Karasuno Volleyball Team were listening to the story intensely. Noya and Tanaka were excited to see the high action movie about secret criminals trying to save the world. 

Soon the party was back on, they had a vanilla cake with white frosting topped with a chocolate dripping pattern and orange macaroons and orange colored popcorn. They had Tamago Kake Gohan for dinner before the cake.

They all sang an american song called,  _ ‘Happy Birthday’ _ . 

After they ate all Hinata’s friends left besides the volleyball team, they were spending the night anyway. The managers had left after eating cake, not without Tanaka and Noya’s usual confession. Hinata set up enough futons for almost everyone. Some had to share since they were short on the correct amount needed.

Those who got their own were the Third years, Noya, Kageyama and Hinata. The groups where

Tanaka and Ennoshita

Narita and Kinoshita

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

The next morning most of the volleyball team, the exception being Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Narita and Kinkshita woke up at the sound of humming, they smelled food and left the others to sleep, as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Tsukishima stopped walking along with Asahi causing the others to bump into them. Before anyone could say anything they saw Hinata cooking while wearing a white apron that had Hinata’s soulmates mark on it. 

Hinata's back was to them but they could tell he was wide awake, and most likely the only one truly up. Hinata turned around and saw them.

“Hello Senpai’s! Hello Tsukki!” Hinata called out while pulling out seven coffee cups for the team. He pulled out some creamers and milk from the fridge and set them down on the counter near the cups and pot of dark liquid.

Tsukki was the first to move as he walked and grabbed a cup out of Hinata’s cupboard, having had a sleepover at Hinata’s before with the other first years one time. He grabbed the green cup with a black outline of a dinosaur. He looked through the cabinets and grabbed a yellow cup with stars on it. He poured coffee into both cups with some milk before going to grab Yamaguchi.

Asahi and Daichi made a cup of coffee with heavy amounts of milk and cream. Suga, Ennoshita, and Noya got cups with only creamer while Tanaka got a cup with a splash of milk and a splash of creamer.

Tsukishima walked in with Yamaguchi shortly after, Tsukishima passed the golden cup to the green headed boy while sipping his own.

Tsukishima started scrolling through his phone while Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima from his spot next to him.Yamaguchi commented about something here and there. 

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into his lap so Yams could see his phone better. Tsukishima’s arms around Yams's body. Daichi and Suga were cuddling on the couch watching the news. Noya was talking to Asahi about a new move he was coming up with while Tanaka and Ennoshita were sipping coffee next to each other in a comfy silence. 

Soon the other team members started to wake up to the smell of food and coffee. As they made their way downstairs they were in shock. Yamaguchi was practically sitting on Tsukishima. Noya and Asahi looked like they were on a date, so did Ennoshita and Tanaka. Daich and Suga looked like parents in love watching TV.

“This is normal, well the Yams and Tsuikshima at least, Daichi and Suga are always hugging each other when they see each other so nothing new there. I suspected that Noya and Asahi liked each other but Asahi’s too… Asahi to confess and Noya’s waiting for Asahi to. Tanaka and Ennoshita I honestly see.” Kageyama explained before making himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed a cup saying, ‘King of the Court’ that had a crown and cape with crows.

“I’m impressed, the first years are more observant than us second years, huh.” Kinoshita said, bumping his shoulder into his crushes.

“I guess you're right Kinsho,” Narita explained, using his nickname for Kinoshita.

“I’m always right, Narita,” Kinoshita said, doing a dramatic hair flip.

“Right because that math test last week said so. You missed the easys question. 20 - 1 is 19 not 21.”

“Hey I for a second forgot minus means to subtract and not to add!” Kinoshita said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.”

“Can you guys stop fighting like a married couple already! The food is ready.” Noya yelled at the bickering two.

“I’m shocked that it’s not Hinata and Kageyama bickering this time,” Daichi pointed out, getting many agreements and snickers and two Heys.

“Hinata can we see your mark? We never really got to see it yesterday.” Tanaka asked.

“Oh uh sure.” Hinata said moving his right foot to show his mark.

“Wow it’s so pretty, a cat looking at a bird.” Suga gushed, even after seeing it multiple times it still amazes him.

“That you mom.” Hinata quickly waved his hands, “I mean Suga.” everyone laughed at Hinata’s mistake.

“Hinata’s not that wrong,” Tanaka pointed out. 

“Ya, Suga does act like the team mom,” Nishinoya pointed out.

“I do not!” Suga yelled out with a slight blush.

“Sure, what about when Yamaguchi fell and started bleeding last week?” Tsukishima stated

“Or when Dachi got sick and you skipped most of practice to bring him soup that you made?” Noya said, raising his eyebrows.

“Or when Hinata got hit in the head, like always, but you made him miss the rest of practice and walked him home.” Tanaka said getting a Hey from Hinata and many snickers.

“Okay I get it, I’m the team mom. If I’m team mom, who's team dad?”

“Dachi.” Everyone answered at the same time.

“I do not!” 

“You gave a whole lecture to Noya when he tried to teach Hinata what a top and bottom is.” Tanaka explained getting three death glares.

“I still don’t understand, what is a top and bottom!” Hinata asked frustrated.

“No one explain! Hinata is too young and innocent to know about this!” Suga said covering up Tanaka’s and Noya’s mouths.

“Team Mom,” Kinoshita and Narita said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reveal

The group laughed as Suga and Daichi were in denial. They quickly finished their breakfast that HInata made and started the long trek to the school. The trek was fun for the group minus Kageyama’s constant bickering and complaining and Tsukishima’s snarky comments. Yamaguchi and Hinata were talking about comics, manga and anime together.

Suga and Daichi were watching the team with proud smiles on their faces, Noya and Tanaka called them the team parents, which they didn’t seem to mind anymore. The team kept calling Suga the mom and the bottom in the relationship. We all know Suga picks out the pants in that relationship, Daichi may wear them but only because of Suga.

The Karasuno team made it to the school with their bags ready for their training camp. Hinata and Noya were bouncing around in circles in front of the bus. Tanaka tried to join them before Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka and dragged him onto the bus. Asahi, who walked by Noya, was startled when his soulmate jumped on top of him. 

Hinata quickly followed everyone onto the bus after having Daichi yell at him, like a dad. Daichi sat next to Suga, Kageyama, Hinata and Tadashi~senpai sat alone, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat like how they did that morning with Yams in between Tsukishima’s legs. Asahi sat with Noya in front of Tanaka and Ennoshita. Tanaka and Ennoshita sat in front of Narata and Kinoshita. 

**Time Skip** **(„• ֊ •„)**

When the team arrived in Tokyo for the training camp at Fukurodani High. There were only three teams going, Nekoma, Karasuno and the host, Fukurodani. Hinata was excited as he left the bus, wanting to see his crush Kenma. They had been texting the whole bus ride so Hinata knew the general area he was in. 

Hinata was bouncing with excitement as he left the bus. Hinata looked around looking for a familiar pudding head, Hinata looked over at Kuroo and saw the boy in question playing on a switch facing away from Hinata. Hinata ran over to the boy before jumping on Kenma’s back. 

“KENMA~~~” Hinata yelled while jumping on Kenma’s back.

Kenma would have fallen if Kuroo wasn’t there to help them stay somewhat stable.

“Hey Shoyo”

“Chibi-chan be more careful,” Kuroo laughed, he looked at the orange haired male before seeing the mark on his right ankle. The same on Kenma had, Kuroo wasn’t sure if Hinata had told Kenma or if he knew Kenma had the same mark so he stayed quiet.

Kuroo walked over to his bro Bokuto who was talking with Akaashi. You could see Kuroo saying something to Bokuto and Akaashi before they both looked over to Hinata and Kenma.

“Should we be scared that Bokuto and Kuroo look like they're hiding something while looking at us?” Hinata asked.

“Yes, we should probably go find someone that would intimidate Kuroo and Bokuto.”

“So Daichi and Suga! Daichi had this goare that can make anyone piss there pants and Suga has this innocent yet deadly look.”

“Aright, how do we find them?” Kenma questioned, He looked at Shoyo before going back to his switch.

“That’s easy,” Hinata started, “ **DAD~ MOM~** ” Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs startling everyone.

You could see two people sprinting at top speed to Hinata. Kenma quickly realized it was Daichi and Suga.

“Yes Hinata? What’s wrong! Are you hurt? Is someone bothering you?” Suga said asking millions of questions at once.

“Calm down Suga. What’s wrong Hinata and Kenma?”

“Kuroo and Bokuto are staring at us weirdly and look like they're planning something.” Kenma said looking up from his game.

“Alright stay close to us at all times! Understand,” Suga said before taking the baby crow and kitten under his arms.

Kuroo turned to Bokuto, “Bro did you see that?”

“Bro I did. There goes our plans”

“And we should be thankful for that,” Akaashi remarked before walking over to Kenma and Hinata.

“Bro your soulmate totally just left you.”

“Brooo” Bokuto said before starting to cry.

Hinata saw Akaashi (The fucking angelic man himself.)  Walking towards them. 

“Hello Akaashi!” Hinata yelled before giving Akaashi a hug. 

“Hello Hinata, Kenma. Kuroo and Bokuto are planing something and I don’t want to be apart of it. Can I talk to you guys instead?”

“You don’t have to ask Akaashi! Of course,” Hinata yelled while jumping around. 

“Akaashi do you mind watching them for a few? We have to deal with Tanaka and Noya hitting on the managers.”

“Of course Suga~san”

“Bye Sugamama, Dadchi!” Hianata yelled, continuing to jump. Akaashi noticed something on Hinata’s ankle, a soulmate mark.

“Hinata, I have a question,” Akaashi asked.

“Yes Akaashi?”

“What’s that on your right ankle?”

“Oh it’s my soulmate mark!” This caught Kenma’s attention. He looked up from his game to see a mark of a cat and a crow, the same one he has. 

“Shoyo, when did you get that?” Kenma asked, almost stuttering.

“Oh last year on October 16th or 17th.” Kenma was freaking out, Hinata could be his soulmate. The one he liked could be HIS SOULMATE!

“That’s amazing Hinata, isn’t your birthday soon?” Akaashi asked, paying close attention to Kenma. He noticed Kenma had a slight blush.

“Yup tomorrow actually!”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but what’s your mark going to be?” Akasshi asked.

“I guess I can tell you two! No one else knows so keep it a secret.”

“Okay Shoyo”

“Alrightō Hinata.”

“I’m getting the words fly in the crow here! They had a cat and a bird so I decided to add the words fly to the crow!”

“That’s kinda brilliant,” Kenma remarked.

“It really is, Hinata's a Karasuno crow and everyone says he can fly. Plus it works with the cat.”

“You really think so!”

“Yup!”

“Uh huh”


	5. Chapter 5 - Hinata's Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out who his soulmate finally is.

Hinata spent the rest of that night with Kenma and Akaashi, they were all hanging out and taking turns playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on Kenma’s switch.

Kenma’s switch was custom made for him, the left controller was red with the top quarter being black while the right one was the opposite with the bottom quarter being black. It had a few small white paw prints on it and the back had his username KODZOKEN engraved in white.

Hinata’s was completely black except the controllers were white. He had a photo of the first years in winter as the back of his switch. You had Kageyama drinking his milk, Tsukishima teasing Hinata from his height, Yachi using Hinata as a heater and a cute looking Yamaguchi.

Lastly Akaashi’s switch was also customized, a present from Bokuto and Kuroo. It was black with the left controller being a mustard yellow and the right controller being a golden yellow. He had a picture on the back of Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata, Tsukishima, Lev and himself in the sunset. 

Currently Kenma’s won almost all the games he’s played with Hinata winning two and Akaashi winning one against him.  Hinata was playing against Kenma currently in Mario Karts and they were neck and neck for first place. Hinata was winning when Bokuto and Kuroo walked over. They looked at the switch in shock to see Hinata was close to beating Kenma’s highest score.

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto yelled.

“Hello Bokuto~san,” Akaashi said without looking up from his switch that they were both using.

“Our soulmate is ignoring us again Bokuto!” Kuroo yelled, dramatically falling into Bokuto’s arms.

“It’s okay Bro,I’m still here!”

“Bro!” Kuroo said, his face looking like a puppy

“Go away, the adults are talking,” Kenma said shooing the 3rd years away.

Kuroo and Bokuto left before realizing they were in fact older than any of the ones in there…

**Time Skip to 23:55(11:55)**

“HINATA!” The three in the gym looked up to see all of Karasuno and Nekoma running towards them.

“Prepare for impact,” Akaashi warned the three. Kenma quickly grabbed the switches and they all made a protective barrier around it.

Soon Hinata was knocked over by Tanaka and Noya and fell on top of Kenna who fell on Akaashi. 

“Can’t breathe,” Hinata wheezed out.

“Oh right haha!” Tanaka said, getting off the ginger.

“What’s up?” Hinata asked while tilting his head. Hinata then yawned innocently.

‘Cute’ Kenma and the team parents thought.

“You're a soulmate mark! It’s 4 minutes till midnight!”

“Huh really! I didn’t realize it was that late,” Hinata admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really,” Suga started, “What have you been doing then!”

“Oh we’ve been playing Mario Karts, Animal Crossing and a bunch of other games on our switches!”

“That’s amazing Hinata you ready?”

“I guess… I’m kinda nervous..”

“Remember you have to visualize what you want clearly or else it turns out bloched.”

“Okay..”

Hinata began thinking of what he wanted, a small black crow on his left ankle that said Fly in it. He wanted a watercolor like look to it instead of natural. He knew the exact spot he wanted it to, a spot you could easily hide with socks but also display to the world.

The time strikes midnight and everyone watched as the spot Hinata wanted it on glowed, no one was paying attention to Kenma when he shifted to hide his left ankle out of view. 

‘I’ll talk to Hinata later.’ Kenma thought.

Everyone moved closer to Hinata’s ankle to see a crow with the kanji letters of the word Fly.

  
  


“Wow Sho! That looks amazing!”

“Thank you Noya~Senpai!”

“Alright time for bed! We’ll celebrate Hinata’s birthday later today after everyones had a good amount of sleep.” Dadc- I mean Daichi said clapping his hands.

Soon everyone had left the gym except Kenma, Hinata, Akaashi and Suga. The three younger boys were packing up their switches while Suga helped.

“Alright let’s go. Follow me because Hinata you and Kenma tend to get lost easily.” Suga said, leading them to the rooms while talking to Akaashi.

“Hinata..?”

“Yes Kenma?” Hinata yawned out.

“I… I think we may be soulmates,” Kenma whispered so softly that if Hinata was standing an inch farther he wouldn’t have been able to hear.

“Really!”

“Mmh hmm. I got the same mark as you do on my right ankle. I haven’t checked my left one yet but it glowed earlier.”

“Let’s check,” Hinata whispered, “Suga, I have to use the bathroom. Kenma’s going to show me where it is! We’ll meet you at the room.” Hinata said before following Kenma to where they think the bathroom was.

After searching the school for five or so minutes they found a bathroom, Kenma and Hinata went inside and found it was empty. Kenma lifted his left sweatpants leg to reveal his new soulmate mark that looked exactly like Hinatas.

“Kenma! Were soulmates!” Hinata said tackling Kenma into a hug, Kenma ended up falling since nobody was behind him this time.

“I guess we are, can we keep this a secret and let the others find out themselves? I don’t want to be preseared into doing thinks we’re not ready for.” Kenma asked, he noticed a relieved look on Hinata’s face.

“I was kinda hoping you’d say that. Can we hug in public or hold hands?”

“Sure since we already do that. I think we should go before Suga starts looking for us with the rest of Karasuno.” 

“Okay,”

The two boys left the bathroom and tried walking to where they had headed from but soon became very lost. 

“Kenma..”

“Mmh”

“I think we're lost…”

“We could try texting Suga or something…” Kenma said, causing both boys to sit down and check their phones.

“My phone is dead…”

“Mine is too..”

They stayed silent for a minute till Hinata whisper shouted, “THE SWITCHES!”

“Huh?” Kenma asked.

“We can text Akaashi! It would send a notification to his phone.” Both boys opened up their switches and started spamming Akaashi.


	6. Chapter 6 -

“Suga, I have to use the bathroom. Kenma’s going to show me where it is! We’ll meet you at the room.” Hinata said before running off with Kenma.

“They don’t have to use the bathroom,” Suga said looking over at Akaashi.

“Probably not, I think there are soulmates and there going to the bathroom to check and talk.”

“I’ll give them 10 minutes before we start a search party.” Suga said, turning an alarm in his phone.

“Alright, oh there's this video Bokuto sent me about the team captain and I’m very worried…”

“Let me see..”

“...I..I’m speechless…” Suga remarked. The video was only a few minutes long yet it explained everything.

Suga and Akaashi started having a conversation about their teams and who the baby crows/owls were doing.

Suga’s phone went off and there was still no sign of the two. The two mothers got up and started looking around the school.

Akaashi looked at his phone before noticing it was dead, “I just remembered all of our phones died earlier. They may be lost and have no way to contact us…” Akaashi told the worried mother crow.

“Can you talk on your switch or something?”

“...I think Kenma said something about that. Let me start it really quick and see.” Akaashi pulled his switch out while Sugamama called Dadchi.

“Daichi!”

_ “Yes suga?” _

“Hinata and Kenma are missing…”

_ “What how!” _

“They went to the bathroom and haven’t returned!”

_ “...those two and getting lost. I’ll get Karasuno and Nekoma to start looking. We’ll go in pairs of 4, Two from Nekoma and two from Karasuno.” _

“Alright. Me and Akaashi are looking as well!” Suga said before hanging up.

“They're sending teams to look for them. Any luck?”

“I’m being spammed...I’m texting them now. There in a dark hallway and it’s creepy like being in school after dark..according to Hinata…”

“Did you tell him you are at a school after dark…”

“I did… he also said it looks like there’s hospital rooms...wait did they end up by the nurses office?” Akaashi asked, confused since the nurses office was on the other side of the building and two stories above them.

“Never hurts to check…” Akaashi mumbled before leading Sugawara down some hallways.

Akaashi and Suga soon found the two sleeping Using their jackets like blankets. Their arms were in the body part while Hinata leaned on Kenma shoulder while Kenma had his head on Hinata’s. Their legs were extended but only took up part of the hallway while their backs were against the wall.

Both Suga and Akaashi took photos of this cuteness, before Suga picked Hinata up while Akaashi picked Kenma up, both bridal style.

Suga went ahead and texted Daichi the missing crow and cat were found. Daichi also got a cute photo of the two sleeping.

“Akaashi, check their ankles really quick,” Suga whispered. The two saw the matching soulmate marks and smiled at each other. This was such an innocent couple…

“I’ll congratulate them tomorrow,” Akaashi whispered, getting a nod from Suga.

“What if they slept next to each other? We can say they were asleep so we put the two with the managers or something.” Suga plotted.

“Would they do anything? I mean Kenma doesn’t know about sex nor is he comfortable with contact unless it’s me, Kuroo, Bokuto or Hinata. I’m all for it, though,” Akaashi explained.

These two are two innocent and Hinata doesn’t even know what sex means or how the word fucking works. He said the fuck couldn’t be an action because it’s a curse word…” Suga answered, getting an awe from Akaashi.

“Keep them innocent!” Akaashi whispered yelled.

“Exactly!” Suga responded.

“So it’s settled they’re going to sleep with the managers,” Akaashi lightly giggled out.

“The faces on Tanaka and Nishinoya will be awesome!” Suga snickered out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata woke up to flashing lights, he wanted them to go away so he buried his head into his pillow. That’s when he noticed his pillow was hard and warm and also moving up and down slightly.

Hinata cracked his eyes open to see something red, it looked to be a shirt. Hinata looked up to see blonde locks and the cute face of Kenma.

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up, Hinata turned to see they were being taken photos of by the managers..? 

‘Wait the managers?’

‘THE MANAGERS!?!?!’

Hinata was beyond confused, how did he get here? Why is he sleeping on Kenma? Why are the managers taking photos? 

Hinata being the innocent bean he is, yawned, cat-like, while sitting up. He didn’t realize he started to straddle Kenma’s hips. 

Kenma woke up when Hinata started to straddle him, also being innocent and tired, he pulled hinata down and snuggled him like a teddy bear. Hinata soon snuggled into Kenma and fell back asleep.

Yachi had recorded all of this on video, seeing nothing wrong being another innocent cinnamon roll sent to the Karasuno group chat.

After twenty seconds of Yachi sending the video did the door suddenly start being banged on. There were yells coming from the hallway that woke the two sleeping boys. 

Yachi and Hinata were both shaking while Kenma wasn’t much better. The other managers grabbed random objects to protect the three innocent cinnamon rolls.

You could tell the other managers were either use to this or protecting the innocent cinnamon rolls.

Kiyoko, being the brave goddess she is, opened the door and looked in the hallway to see Daichi and Suga dragging back two beaten boys. She was able to see that the boys were Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

“We're safe just Tanaka and Nishinoya,” Kiyoko said to the others in the room. Kiyoko then walked over to Yachi, “Are you okay?”

“I- I th- thin- nk so!” Yachi let out, her words coming out in a stuttering mess.

“Alright that’s good!” Kiyoko said, giving the timid blonde a hug before checking up on the boys.

After Kenma and Hinata talked with the managers and Hinata even started changing in front of them because Sugamama and Mother Akaashi had brought spare clothes for the two. When the managers asked Hinata why he was so comfortable changing with them he simply said with his head slightly tilted cutely, “I do this all the time with my little sister. Is it wrong?” 

“No not at all and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” The fukurōdani manager, Kaori, yelled out before giving him a hug.

“You are amazing Hinata, keep your innocence for as long as you can alright!”

Hinata looked confused but nodded anyways. The managers were in heaven. 

“Hinata! Kenma can we pick out your clothes?” Kiyoko asked.

“I don’t mind..” Kenma muttered out while Hinata looked like a kid who walked into a candy store. 

“Hinata, do you mind crossdressing?” The other Fukurōdani manager, Yukie, asked.

“Oh I love crossdressing! I do it as long as my dads not home because he is a bit homophobic.” Hinata said, his eyes showing sadness at the end.

“We have the perfect outfit for you too!” Yachi exclaimed.

The boys were shoved outfits then pulled into different rooms so the managers could help them. Hinata came out wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a gray plaid button down skirt, semi black translucent stockings, a locket type necklace, and black heeled boots. Kenma was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a gray plaid blazer, a black belt, and blue jeans with black boots.

  
  


The managers had Hinata and Kenma do a little photo shoot in the outfits before dragging them out the room. They had to make breakfast anyway. 

“Can we help you cook? I cook all the time for my little sister and me?!?!” Hinata asked while bouncing and holding Kenma’s hand.

“Of course! How about all of us each make something different like different meals?” Kiyoko suggested getting nods from everyone else.

“Let’s team the Karasuno managers, Fukurōdani managers and lastly the two guys. We won’t tell the boys who made what and have them decided what’s best!” Yukie started getting many nods.

“What’s the time limit?” Kenma asked.

“How about an hour since there's so many boys to feed?” Yachi questioned getting nods from the others.

“Alright let’s begin!” Kaori said while clapping her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kenma and Hinata**

The competition began, Hinata started by making homemade rice noodles while Kenma worked on a Broth and cutting some seasonal ingredients.

Hinata’s noodles were handmade and came out translucent and a bit chewy. They were always better chewy because you have to eat it slower and savor the taste.

Kenma was chopping up mushrooms, chives and Kikurage to add to the thick broth. Kenma had the chicken meat minced before placing it over to Hinata to cook along with a tray of eggs.

Hinata started cooking the meat before looking at the golden broth Kenma was cooking, “mmh smells good Kenma!”

“Thank you Sho...yours smells good as well..” Kenma mumbled.

“Thank you!”

“Woah you guys are making homemade San Cian noodles? And here I thought our dish was fancy.” Kiyoko giggled out. 

**Kiyoko and Yachi**

“Let’s do something sweet. It may be because I’m having bad cravings and cramps at the moment but I want sweetness,” Kiyoko explained, getting a nod from Yachi.

“That would be perfect! I’ve been craving strawberries and something cold like Ice cream. What if we do a dish that incorporates Ice cream?” Yachi asked.

“Mmmh pancakes of waffles?” 

“Waffles.” Yachi answered before grabbing flour, baking soda, sugar, salt, vanilla extract and cinnamon.

Yachi started making a waffle batter while Kiyoko started cutting up fruit and pulling the ice cream out of the fridge to soften. After the batter was done Yachi and Kiyoko both started cooking waffles out of 4 different heart shaped waffle makers. 

Kiyoko started making the plates and scooping the ice cream while Yachi continued to cook the waffles. They had light chatter and were laughing at how Oikawa’s flat and how annoying Noya and Tanaka have been.

Kiyoko started smelling a delicious aura and went to check it out, she saw Kenma and Hinata laughing while making San Cian Noodles.

“Woah you guys are making homemade San Cian noodles? And here I thought our dish was fancy.” Kiyoko giggled out.

**Yukie and Kaori**

“Let’s do a more traditional dish! I overheard Yachi~Chan and Kiyoko~Chan are going to do sweet and Kenma~Kun and Sho~Chan are making some type of rice dish or maybe noodles.” Kaori explained getting a nod in return.

“What about smoked salmon with Miso soup and rice?” Yukie asked.

“Perfect!” Kaori said, almost jumping in joy.

Kaori started on making Miso soup and boiling water for the rice while Yukie started on the salmon. 

Kaori grabbed more bowls then human possible in her arms and carried them over to where the rice was done boiling. Kaori started making bowls of rice and stirring the miso soup.

Yukie had put a nice lemon seasoning to help bring out the flavor of the smoked salmon.   
  


* * *

  
Kiyoko told the coaches what was happening earlier so the coaches would know if the competition.

“Alright boys today the managers along with Hinata and Kozume had a competition. They made breakfast and you all get to vote on which is the best.”

“Ooh!”

“Kiyoko made fun just for us!”

“Our goddess!”

“HEY HEY HEY! My prodigy made fun for me Agaahsi”

“Bokuto~san calm down.”

“Stop stealing my children Bokuto!”

“Wow I didn’t think that shrimp even knows how to cook, let alone be good at it.”

“Good one Tsukki!”

“Shut up Yamaguchi”

“Gomen Tsukki”

“Hey I can cook!”

Soon all the boys and the managers had a small bowl of San Cian noodles, a platter of fried salmon to share between four boys, miso soup, rice and a small plate of pancakes.

Kenma and Hinata were walking with the managers to a table when a yell broke the loud cafeteria.

“HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOOD!” Noya yelled while holding up the bowl of noodles, Hinata and Kenma both turned a bit pink at the compliment. Soon everyone was trying the noodles and yelling about the flavor, texture, broth and the soft fluffy fried egg.

The coaches just had a bowl of the soup along with the salmon, choosing not to eat the sugary waffles. They even complimented the mystery cook.

“Wow this is good! Thank you Hinata~San, Kenma~san!” Yachi whispered, only loud enough for the managers and two boys in question to hear.

“No thank you Yachi~Chan for letting us help!” Hinata whispered back.

“Alright boys hold up your hands if you liked the pancakes the most?” About 10 boys held up their hands. “What about the fried salmon platter?” This time only 6 people raised their hands. “And now the noodles?” About 30 boys raised their hands for this one.

“Okay who made the noodles?” Coach Ukai asked. Kenma and Hinata stood up and walked to the coaches. “That would have been us.”

“It was more you Sho. I just chopped the vegetables and mended the meat. You made the noodles and egg and helped me with the broth.” Kenma said, not realizing everyone heard.

“You help as much as I did Kenma!” Shoyo pouted

“Wait BOKE CAN COOK!” ( 〃．．)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about which on you would eat!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that Soft Tsukki? 
> 
> Stan Soft Tsukishima!

Kenma and Hinata were still not minding anyone and in their own little world. Soon they were snapped out of it by Kageyama grabbing the collar of Hinata’s shirt and dangling him.

“Oww Bakayama that hurts!” Hinata voiced out.

“BOKE DID YOU CHEAT!” An angry Kageyama yelled out startling both Hinata and Kenma.

The managers soon came to the rescue along with angry crow parents and an angry mama cat. 

“Put him down! You're scaring them!” Yaku yelled out at Kageyama before bringing his baby kitten into a hug.

“Sho~Chan did not cheat! He prepared the meal from literary scratch. He could cook again and you can watch.” Kaori explained while Dadchi and Sugamama pulled Hinata off of Kageyama.

Hinata looked scared and was brought into a hig by Kiyoko. At the mention of cooking, Hinata’s eyes started to sparkle.

“Can I? I have a great idea for lunch!”

“Of course Sho~Chan!” Yukie quickly agreed.

Hinata jumped with childlike excitement, Hinata then dragged Kenma to the gym to practice volleyball before they started cooking lunch.

Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima followed the two so they could do a 3 v 3.

They decided the teams, The Cats being Kenma, Kuroo and Hinata vs The Owls being Akaashi, Bokuto and Tsukishima.

The two teams had fun while Kuroo and Bokuto were teaching the two first years blocking and spiking techniques. Kenma and Akaashi took Hinata under their wing when he asked if he could learn a bit of setting.

“Why do you want to learn setting? You have the king.”

“Isn’t there going to be a time he isn’t there? What happens if he gets injuries mid game and we need a backup setter? We have Suga~Senpai but wouldn’t more setters be helpful in the end?”

“You actually sounded smart for once.” Tsukishima remarked.

“Shoyo I could help teach you.” Kenma said

“I can help as well.”

“You will! Thank you Kenma and Mamakaashi!” Hinata yelled in excitement while bouncing on his feet.

“Okay so you want to think where you want to hit it and where you want the ball to go. How fast and who’s going to hit it are also important factors,” Akaashi explained.

“You want to get under the ball and hit it up and over you to where the spikers are. No Sho like this.” Kenma explained after watching Shoyo set the ball wrong.

After a good 30 minutes of Kenma and Akaashi explaining how to set to not only Hinata but also Tsukishima, who decided to learn as well, the two finally were able to set okay.

“Hinata, Tsukishima you want to make a connection with the spike, try not to think about the ball but more the spiker.” Kenma said hoping it makes since.

“Soo make a connection with the spiker and use that friendship to set it to them?”

“Correct! Now try with Bokuto Hinata since you too have the best friendship here, Tsukishima try spiking to Kuroo. After you successfully set 5 spikes you can try each other.” Akaashi explained.

Hinata, surprisingly, was the first to set 5 spikes. Tsukishima and Hinata thought about their friendship instead of the ball. The two were both able to set to each other easily.

“Tsukki!”

“Yes Hinata?”

“Let’s keep this a secret and use it mid game!”

“Why..?”

“Because Kageyama would be all ‘Hinata boke do you think saltyshima is better than me? Fine I won’t set to you anymore’”

“Sounds about right…”

“Mmh so secret Tsukki!”

“Sure and don’t call me Tsukki.”

“Why!”

“Because only my friends can call me that.”

“Where are friends... right?”

“...sure”

“Then I can call you Tsukki!”

“Whatever.”

Hinata's eyes were sparkling at Tsukishima. Hinata quickly went over to Kenma and told hom what happened. Tsukishima noticed the similar marks the two had.

“Hinata!”

“Yes Tsukki?”

“Is Kenma your soulmate?”

“Mmh hmm! You’re the third to figure out! Suga~Senpai and Mamakaashi are the other two!”

“Congrats...I guess?”

“Thank you Tsukki!”


	10. Chapter 10

The teams were lining up for the matches, the current one was Karasuno vs. Fukurodani with Nekoma on a break.

Karasuno’s line up (serving first)

Tanaka [5] - WS front right, Kageyama [9] - Setter Back right, Hinata [10] / Nishinoya [4] - Daichi [1] - WS Back left, Asahi [3] - WS Front left, Tsukishima [11] - MB Front middle

Fukurodani’s lineup - 

Random player [7] - WS front right, Akaashi [5] - Setter Back right, Random Player[10] / Random Libro [?] - Random player [11] - WS Back left, Bokuto [4] - WS Front left, Random player [8] - MB Front middle

Kageyama was first to serve, He threw the ball in the air before running and hitting the ball. There Libero quickly got it up and Akaashi got under it before setting the ball to Bokuto.

Bokuto hit the ball but Tsukishima and Hinata blocked him. 

The first point went to Karasuno.

The game continued with Kageyama serving yet again. Fukurōdani got the ball up and had Bokuto hit it over going through the blocks but Dachi received it.

Kageyama and Hinata used the quick attack but it went out.

The game went on till Fukurodani was at 20 points with Karasuno not far behind at 18.

It was Kageyama’s turn to serve yet again, he served and the ball got dug up by there Libero who once again brought the ball to Akaashi who set to there other wing spiker.

Noya received the ball and it went back over to Fukurodani’s side of the court giving them a chance ball. The rally continued till Hinata used a faint causing Bokuto to go into his emo mode.

Akaashi sighed but the Karasuno team used this as an advantage and quickly tried to get ahead.

The score was 24 to 24, a deuce between the teams. Hinata served the ball and it went over cleanly. Akaashi used Bokuto, who just got out of emo mode. Kageyama received the ball making it go over to where Tsukishima was standing.

Tsukishima and Hinata shared a knowing glaces before Tsukishima quickly set to Hinata who payed attention to his friendship and kinship with Tsukishima and how it was different to Akaashi, Kenma and Kageyama. 

With Akaashi he saw him as a mother figure like Suga. Kenma was his soulmate, the one he’s had a crush on since he bumped into him during that run, and with Kageyama he feels hatred. Kageyama was a jealous annoying little bitch who thinks he was entitled to Hinata.

Kageyama was disgusting.

Hinata and Tsukshima felt a brother-like relationship. 

Hinata smacked the ball harder than Asahi or Ushijima could. Everyone stopped to look at the innocent cinnamon roll with orange hair to see him bouncing happily while talking to a tall dino.

Kenma gave the boy a proud smile who gave him a bright grin in response.

The game continued with Fukurodani winning the set at 33 to 31. It was a long, tiring set with many long rallies. 

Karasuno held their heads high as they ran up the hill one last time.

The teams soon retired for the night, a new adventure starting tomorrow. 

Hinata and Kenma did help the managers with dinner when they made cold soba and spicy curry.

Karasuno was evolving and were to be feared, they do say Crows are harmless on their own but together were feared hunters. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed!

Kenma was at the airport, he had grown since high school, not but much. He was about the same height as Suga was in high school. 

Kenma had two jackets on, he had a red hoodie saying NEKOMA and an oversized black hoodie over it saying KODZUKEN. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

Kenma looked at his ankles, the marks noticeable and he was finally seeing his other half after being away for 3 years in Brazil.

The last two years in high school for Hinata was filled with Tsukishima and Hinata using their quick as a secret weapon. Hinata trained harder and harder because he wanted to try beach volleyball.

Kenma, who was the CEO of Bouncing Balls LTD. sponsored his soulmate. 

Kenma saw a tan figure with bright orange hair and couldn’t help but smile. 

The orange fluffy saw his kitten and immediately grabbed his soulmate and brought him into a hug.

They were finally reunited.

_____

Hinata was dragging Kenma to his volleyball high school reunion. Back in high school they kept their relationship a secret because it was obvious Kageyama liked Hinata.

Hinata didn’t want to hurt his friend and Kageyama was slightly yandere. When people would talk to Hinata he would glare at them with his creepy smile. It even scared Tsukishima. 

The red head pushed the doors to the gym open and all eyes were on the two. Hinata looked very different after going to brazil, he was more muscular and had grown in height. He was taller then Kenma now, not that Kenma was complaining. Hinata’s cuddles were the best. 

“Who are you?” A worried looking Ennoshita asked.

“Kenma?” Suga asked, seeing the small pudding head behind the mystery person. Kenma let pit a small squeak.

“Kenma~” Hinata sung, “How come they recognize you but not me~”

“I’m not the one who stayed in a hot country and became tanner,” Kenma retorted.

“Hmph.”

“You sound like Oikawa now,” Kenma explained as the gym door opened once again.

“Who sounds like me?” A high pitch voice asked.

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama welcome. Were trying to figure out who that is,” Daichi welcomed before pointing to Hinata.

Oikawa started laughing before he pulled his beach volleyball buddy in a hug, “I bet I can beat you in beach volleyball now, Ninja Shoyo.”

“No! You were trash last time we saw each other which, may I remind you, was two months ago.”

“I’ve gotten somewhat better. I understand more now after watching some of yours and Kenma’s videos of Youtube,” Oikawa said before pulling Kenma in a hug. SInce Oikawa was playing in Argentina and would sometimes travel to Japan for games and training or just to see his two soulmates he would bring Kenma gifts from Shoyo.

“I still don’t understand that name.”

“You look like a fucking ninja on the sand. I have a video I took before I left, It was you and Heitor vs those two monsters,” Oikawa pulled out his phone before hooking it up to the TV the school had lent them for this.

The video started to play while everyone huddled around the screen trying to figure out who this person was. The only person who figured it out was Suga, who knew the two were soulmates.

It started with the two teams shaking hands, there were four people in total, two on one side and two on the other side. The video was being taken from the stands while people started screaming in a different language. 

The other team, we'll call them Monsters for this, was serving first. Hinata received the ball and had Heitor set it to Hinata who ran and jumped a head taller then the net before spiking it straight down past the blocker.

Hinata’s team got the first point, the two high fived before Hinata served, It reminded people of Oikawa’s monster serve. The serve got dug up and was spiked back but Heitor received it. Hinata set the ball perfectly to Heitor. You could hear the voice recording saying in both Japanese and the unknown language, “I taught him how to set and serve.”

The video continued and everyone was memorized, the player in the video and in the gym was amazing. The video soon ended before Kageyama turned to Hinata.

“Welcome back Shoyo.”

“I’m home.”

Suga ran over to his favorite child and gave him a hug.

“Welcome home Hinata.”

You could hear everyone in the gym yell Hinata at the time. Hinata smiled before being tackled into a large group hug. Kenma grabbed his boyfriend and wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend, “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may right an extra scene, if you would like this let me know!
> 
> Spoiler: The extra scene would be the wedding!


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata was nervous, he was messing with the tie on Natsu’s suit. Natsu, his now 17 year old sister, was watching him like he was crazy. 

Natsu’s hair was straight and went down to her shoulders. Her hair was done in loose curls while she wore a white suit and a pastel yellow tie.

The top part of Hinata’s hair was braided into a crown with sunflowers poking through looking like a sunflower flower crown. His dress was a pretty yellow color that matched the tie on Natsu’s white suit. 

Hinata’s dress was based off Aurora’s from Natsu’s favorite Disney movie ‘Sleeping Beauty’. It had off the shoulder sleeves that crossed at the chest and was skin tight until his waist where it flared out. The sleeves were cut and the whole dress was one color.

  
  


Kenma and Hinata decided to switch up on the genders, so men were wearing dresses and skirts while women wore suits or other formal wear like that.

Hinata had yet to see what Kenma was wearing, obviously. Their theme was summer, after Hinata’s bright personality and the fact they were in Rio.

Hinata and Kenma were both well off and decided to splurge on their wedding, they paid for everyone that couldn’t themselves, the pro athletes and Noya could pay themselves. 

The wedding was a private wedding with Pedro, Heitor and his wife Nice, all of the Nekoma and Karasuno old team along with Akaashi and Bokuto, Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwazumi, Makki, Atsumu, Osamu, Sakusa, Tendou, Semi, and there families.

Kenma’s dad was uninvited after being homophobic towards the relationship but Kenma’s mom and older sister were there to cheer for the soulmates.

Hinata, sadly, has to let go of Natsu’s tie to take his place at the arch where they decorated it with sunflowers and smaller pastel yellow and white flowers. 

Hinata greates the guest from the arch with a bow as he took his stand, mostly everyone was already sitting. 

Natsu was his best man(women) as Yachi, 

Kiyoko and Akaashi were his groomsmen. Kenma’s bridesmaids were Bokuto, Yamaguchi, Yaku and Kuroo as his maid of honor. 

The volleyball friends were sitting on the right side while Kenma and Hinata’s families were on the left side. 

The music started as Bokuto and Akaashi appeared, Bokuto was wearing a gray flowy dress that reached his ankles. 

The dress had a lacy overlay that had pastel yellow flowers following down it. All the bridesmaid dresses looked like that with the maid of honor being the complete opposite with a yellow base and gray flowers.

Akaashi was wearing the same thing as Natsu except it was black with a white shirt and a yellow tie. He was filling in a female spot and Akaashi was more than fine with wearing a tux and tie.

The two walked side by side before breaking apart, the same happening with Yachi and Yamaguchi, Suga and Yaku, Natsu and Kuroo were also left to walk together which was fun saying Kuroo had at least a head on her.

The music changed and Hinata felt his throat dry, there was the love of his life, his soulmate, in a gorgeous white wedding dress. His dress was a princess style wedding dress.

The dress was white ombreing to black withe the skirt had yellow, white and gray flowers at the bottom, waist, and sleeves. The sleeves were long and flared out at the end giving them a cape of sorts. 

Kenma’s usually messy hair was tied back into a princess bun with pieces framing his face leaving it even more mesmerizing.

Kenma soon made it to down the aisle, not liking having all the attention on him.

“We are gathered here today for the marriage of Kenma Kozume and Hinata Shoyo to become one.” Asahi said as he was licensed to marry people.

Asahi went on, pointing to Kenma, "Who gives this bride to this Groom in marriage?" 

Kenma’s mother stood up saying, "I do" before taking Kenma’s right hand and places it in the Hinata’s left hand, and retired to her place. Next to Kenma’s sister.

“Jesus Christ Reminds us” Asahi started before all of Karasuno, Hinata included, yelled out Asahi’s name, “Why me?” Asahi asked.

“Your Jesus Asahi!” Noya yelled out to his soulmate.

“I- huh?”

“Asahi~senpai, your Jesus,” Hinata said cheerfully.

“Oh- okay then…”

“I, Asahi Azumane reminds is, that at the beginning the Creator, Haruichi Furudate, made us male and female, and said, For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh.

God loved us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God.” The crowd started to clap at Asahi finally being confident.

“I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows."

“ Hinata, I, Hinata Shoyo take you, Kenma Kozume for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.” Asahi said with Hinata copying him. 

“Kenma, I, Kozume Kemna take you, Hinata Shoyo for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.”

“In the power vested in me you may now kiss.” Asahi said before the newly weds kissed. Catcalls were heard from the crowd, the loudest being Kuroo, Bokuto and Atsumu.

  
  
  
  



End file.
